Through The Dark
by cassie35
Summary: songficrory and logans thoughts about londonfluff!please readreview!


A/N-none of it is mine…only my second GG fic so any feedback is great…the song is Through the dark by KT Tunstull…r/r! enjoy…

_As I walk away  
I look over my shoulder  
To see what I'm leaving behind  
Pieces of puzzles  
And wishes on eyelashes fail_

Ill never forget her face as I got on that elevator to leave for London. My heart broke into a million pieces knowing that I've put tears in her eyes yet again. If I doubted the way I have felt about her in the past this very moment makes it all very clear to me. There's no going back-she's it for me. Perfect timing to come to this realization too. - What better way to spend the next year of my life. I wont be able to enjoy her senior year of college with her, or experience the first snowfall…..As the elevator doors begin to close I desperately try to memorize every curve of her body, every piece of hair that falls over her face, every sparkle in her eyes.

When the elevator finally begins to move, I have never felt emptier in my entire life. I am heartbroken and it's a bit of a surprise-because I never thought id see the day where my happiness depended on hers. I already hate London and I'm not even in the lobby yet.

_Oh, how do I show  
All the love inside my heart?  
For this is all new  
And I'm feeling my way through the dark_

Its been a week and it hasn't gotten any easier but we've settled into a routine that at least lets us get through the day. It amazes me that she can sense if I'm smiling or having a bad day just by the sound of my voice, and I'm equally amazed that I can almost predict how much coffee she's already had, plus or minus 2. This whole commitment thing is relatively new to me in the grand scheme of things, but I feel like I have known her forever. I laugh a little as I look at the picture on the wall next to my desk-its her, Colin, and Finn doing the Charlie's angel pose-they gave it to me at my "British party" with a card that said "well always have your back-only a phone call away Charlie!" The picture I look at during our lunch break phone calls is one of me and her-cheek to cheek-sitting on the couch at Finn's apartment. She's got her hair down and curly much like it was the last day I saw her-and we both have amused smiles on our faces-I have her hand in mine and held up to my heart. I can't wait until my office is filled with other pictures-pictures of our kids-and for the first time in my life the thought of forever doesn't scare me. I don't even flinch.

_I used to talk  
With honest conviction  
Of how I predicted my world  
I'm gonna leave it to stargazers  
Tell me what your telescope says_

Im on my way to go visit Logan for the first time since he moved. I'm going over 4th of July, and only after much convincing on Logan's part that the brits would indeed not be mad that an American is coming to bring her American boyfriend a big old slice of apple pie to celebrate the day that their country gave yours the boot. I love that he understands me enough to not discard what I say as ridiculous, that he actually listens and agrees that the pro/con list is indeed a great way to solve problems, although he still likes leaving things up to chance. That's a good thing for me though- I need that in my life-we balance each other out and make the best in each other shine-no one has ever done that to me…ever.

_Oh, what is in store for me now?  
It's coming apart  
I know that its true_

_Cos I'm feeling my way through the dark_

He still loves to surprise me and yet knows that sometimes I like routine-he's come to discover that our routine can be spontaneous as well. I know that this is real love, not high school hold hands at the movies kind of love, but the love that last a lifetime-a love that can sustain an ocean-and a love that I know ill still have until the day I die-even then I'm not sure death has anything on what I feel for him. He's the deal-breaker for me-no one else can ever love me like he does and when things get rough I want to fight for him-not with him. It doesn't even scare me that I can see our children in my head.

_Trying to find a light on somewhere  
Trying to find a light on somewhere  
I'm finding I'm falling  
in love with the dark over here_

I look up at the screen announcing the arrivals and I see her flight number. Only a few more minutes and ill see her for the first time since I left. As I watch people begin to walk off the plane my heart begins to race-and at that moment I know that as long as I have her everything will be okay. As long as were together nothing else matters. I look up just in time to see her flinging her self into my arms. As I wrap my arms around her, and inhale the scent of her hair, I feel complete-and that's a feeling I want to feel for the rest of my life.

_Oh, what do I know, I don't care  
Where I start  
For my troubles are few  
As I'm feeling my way through the dark  
Through the dark  
I'm feeling my way through the dark_


End file.
